bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yungmuk
Quests Prologue. Sweet Dreams Chapter 3: Looking for Lusung Chapter 4: Master Hong's Summons Chapter 5: Disciple of the Hongmoon School Chapter 6: Training Begins Chapter 7: The Proving Grounds Chapter 8: Twilight's Edge Notable Quotes Prologue Chapter 3: Looking for Lusung "You overslept, Cricket. I won't have any disciples slacking on my watch." Prologue Chapter 5: Disciple of the Hongmoon School Thoughts: Cricket has been accepted as a disciple so soon? Cricket must be amazing to receive the Tome after only three years. It took me much longer to be made an official disciple. "Train yourself hard, and uphold the teachings of the Hongmoon School!" Prologue Chapter 7: The Proving Grounds '' Thought'': Cricket mastered the basic techniques faster than any student I've seen. Even I took longer... "You've done well today, Cricket. We will continue training, but you are certainly a capable student." Quest Journal Prologue Chapter 3: Looking for Lusung Ahead of the announced meeting, Yungmuk's usually stoic expression hardened into something resembling concern. What worried him more than his listless brothers and sisters was the prolonged illness of his master. He was Master Hong's right hand, and he was responsible for the safety of those underneath him. But what if something happened to Master Hong? Yungmuk wasn't ready for that kind of leadership. Yungmuk reflected on the other students, letting his mind wander. Jinyung shared his anguish when others slacked off or shirked their training, but she didn't have the same conviction, the same passion, that he did. Lusung certainly had that passion, perhaps even more so. He trained the hardest and the longest. But he was aloof, and Yungmuk wasn't sure Lusung would prove much of a leader. Perhaps it would take all three of them to keep the Hongmoon School together should the unthinkable happen and Master Hong pass away. Yungmuk quickly drove the dark thought from his mind. Prologue Chapter 5: Disciple of the Hongmoon School Yungmuk was surprised when Cricket revealed the Martial Tome which Master Hong had bestowed. Many students were never given the book; for others, it took five years or more. For Cricket to receive it so soon... it may have been a sign. Yungmuk had worked eight years to become a formal disciple; Lusung had worked six. What was so special about the Hongmoon School's newest student? It bothered Yungmuk that he couldn't pin it down. But beyond Cricket's rapid ascension, and even beyond Master's illness, Yungmuk was concerned about the school. There were so few students left, and no new students since Cricket. Was Master Hong losing his passion for teaching? Were the days of Hongmoon School numbered? Prologue Chapter 7: The Proving Grounds "I'll do it. I'll be the assassin this time," said Lusung, the slightest of grins on his face. Yungmuk couldn't help but grin in return. Facing down the "Masked Assassin" inside the Proving Grounds was a Hongmoon tradition for all new disciples, and Lusung seemed eager to play the part for Cricket. The Masked Assassin provided a fast, hard lesson in recovering Chi, an essential battlefield technique for any warrior. Yungmuk gently pushed back on Lusung's request. "Master Hong would say that I should probably be the one to put on the mask," Yungmuk said. But Lusung was persistent, and Yungmuk quickly relented. Lusung could have his fun. Yungmuk did hope that Lusung wouldn't be too hard on Cricket. It was supposed to just be an exercise, after all. Category:Gon Category:Destroyer Category:Male Category:NPCs